Various types of drill strings are deployed in a borehole for exploration and production of hydrocarbons. A drill string generally includes drill pipe and a bottomhole assembly. The bottomhole assembly includes a drill bit that is rotated from the surface and/or by a downhole drive such as a mud motor.
In some instances, one or more secondary boreholes, referred to as sidetracks, are drilled from an initial or primary borehole. Sidetracking can be performed for various purposes, such as bypassing an unusable section of the primary borehole and exploring or producing from regions away from the primary borehole. Sidetracks can be drilled parallel with the primary borehole or in a deviated path (e.g., horizontal or perpendicular) away from the path of the primary borehole.